An enterprise call system (e.g., a phone system used by a business or other entity) or a call center can generally receive thousands of calls within a given day. The calls may be received at various locations. Every call requires a certain amount of bandwidth from the network that carries the call. Unfortunately, network bandwidth is limited. As such, with each call, a system in the network must determine whether there is enough unused bandwidth to handle each call. Generally, a central system maintains a calculation for the amount of bandwidth available. As each call controller receives a request for a new call, the call controller asks the central system if there is enough bandwidth to proceed with the phone call. Unfortunately, as the network becomes more diverse with several call controllers, the process of requesting bandwidth from the central system becomes inefficient and creates added network traffic.